Heart of a Ghost
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Short angsty, but kinda fluffy Mystery Skulls fic for Valentine's Day. Lewvi. Plot is better than it sounds, I promise!


**A/N**: _Hey, people. That's right, in addition to my Creepypasta fanfic, I also had to write a fic for my newest OTP for Valentine's Day! I just love Lewis/Vivi so, SO much! ^^ And I hope you guys love this short cute story, and hope Lewis isn't too OOC... And for those of you who HAVEN'T seen Mystery Skulls' 'Ghost', go check it out on YouTube. Seriously._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Mystery Skulls. If anything, IT owns ME...I've got so much fanart saved on my computer I've lost count ..._

"Lewis? Lew Lew?" The blue-haired girl poked her head into the mansion, looking around expectantly for its resident. She blinked, not seeing anyone. "Lew Lew? Are you here?" Suddenly, two dead beats came floating up to her.

"Oh, hey!" Vivi said, smiling. The dead beats didn't smile back. In fact, they had worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Vivi asked, concern suddenly filling her. A horrible thought then crossed her mind. "Did…did something happen to Lewis?" The dead beats started to float off, and one of them motioned for Vivi to follow them. She obliged, her stomach filling with dread as she went downstairs. Vivi walked down what seemed like a million flights of stairs until she finally reached the room where Lewis' coffin was. She heard faint sobbing inside, and a worried look crossed her face.

"Lewis?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"V-Vivi?" Lewis' voice answered from inside the coffin.

"Lewis, what's wrong?" Vivi asked in concern. She started to take a step forward, but one of the dead beats held out its hand, shaking its head.

"Vivi…I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Lew Lew." Vivi pleaded. "Let me help you. Tell me what happened." A sigh came from within the coffin before the ghost answered

"What happened is that I was stupid enough to leave the mansion and go flying over the city! I saw a woman being mugged, and made the mistake of going to help her. I scared the guy off, but when I looked back at the woman, she backed away and screamed 'Get away from me, you _monster_!'" Vivi's heart sank at the hurt in his voice.

"Well, that's her mistake!" She assured him. "You're not a monster, Lewis."

"Aren't I?" Lewis asked flatly, still not leaving his coffin. "I tried to kill Arthur in cold blood."

"Lew Lew…" Vivi's heart broke hearing him. She hadn't realized how much the loss of his humanity must have hurt him, and now, having someone being scared of him…

"The reason I came back, the reason I'm this way-is because I was driven by revenge and anger! I'm an abomination-I don't know how you can even stand being around me."

"Because you're still you, that's why!" Vivi shouted, not paying attention to the looks the dead beats were giving her. "If you really were a monster or an abomination or whatever, you never would've forgiven Arthur, or believed his story!" Tears started to fill her own eyes now. "Something terrible happened to you that night, nobody can blame you! Heck, if I were in your shoes, I probably would've felt the same way! But that's all behind us now!" She glared at the coffin lid.

"When I regained my memories of you, who 'Lewis' was and what he meant to me, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my heart! Once you patched things up with Arthur, all I could think of was how happy I was to have you back! I didn't care that my boyfriend was a ghost, all that mattered was that we were together again!" Vivi's fists shook as she pulled herself up so that she was standing up straight.

"I don't care what you are, okay, and neither should you! You're an amazing, wonderful guy, Lewis, and anyone who can't see that should get their eyes examined!" For a couple moments, there was complete silence. Vivi was about to call Lewis' name again, but the coffin door creaked open slowly, and Vivi had to step back to avoid getting hit. The skeletal ghost drifted out, much like he had when he appeared before Arthur, except this time, his expression was full of sadness instead of anger. He waved a hand over his body, and Vivi noticed that he was still crying slightly as he asked

"_This _really doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it doesn't." Vivi answered quietly, walking back up to him. "I love you Lew Lew, and I always will, no matter what." In a second, the huge ghost had his arms wrapped around her. Vivi hugged him back, both of them crying into each other.

"I love you, okay Lewis?" Vivi whispered to him. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Vivi, more than anything."

"Lewis…come back with me."

"Y-you're sure?" Lewis asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely." Vivi answered. "Things are good between you and Arthur now. He and Mystery miss you-and so do I. I want us to be a team again."

"Well…alright." Lewis answered quietly. Vivi could've sworn she saw a smile on his skull as he said "I'd like that too. For things to be the way they were before." He broke the hug, holding her hands. Vivi felt her heart soar as they walked out of the mansion together. Things would be a bit different now, but she didn't care. Whatever the future brought, they'd face it together-all of them.

**A/N**: _What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? By the way, to clarify, in this story a couple months have passed since the incident in the video, and the group learned of the true circumstances behind Lewis' death. But he still stayed away from his friends, until he felt he was ready to rejoin them. Well, hope you liked my attempt at a romance fic. Happy Valentine's Day, guys!_


End file.
